dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Team Guitar vs. Team Pinich
Plot Guitar complete his training with Whis and Pinich wants to test his power against him. Whis suggests a five-on-five battle and they agree as Guitar reforms his team and return as Pinich has his team while replacing Frieza and Cell with Android 33 and Nox respectively. Paprika is unwilling to fight as Gorillin strikes Pinich while Guitar strikes down Nox. Nox survives the attack as Android 33 blasts him in the back with his energy. Paprika is finally talked into fight back by Guitar and overwhelms him with Galick Flash. Guitar kicks Wanta in the gut and sends him flying across the Timespace Rift. Paprika straps on his Metamo-Ring and tells Wanta to do the same as he fails to harm EX Gotenks and Pandel with his High-Pressure Energy Wave and Revenge Final Flash respectively and they fuse into Papanta. Papanta overpowers EX Gotenks but Gorillin matches his strengths as they continue to clash. He uses his Galick Wave to knock him away before using Great Ape Power. Pinich and Guitar clash with each other as Chamhit uses his energy shield to knock them back as he doesn't want to fight kids. Nox manages to counter Guitar's Mystic Attack by slicing his arm off and proceeds to kick away. Pandel counters all of Nox's attacks and manages to knock him down with a Kamehameha. Nox reforms from the attack and uses an energy barrage against, but she deflects all energy blasts as Guitar begins displacement begins to waver causing him to receive a heavy blow to the back and sending him crashing into a small planet near the Tournament Planet. Guitar transforms into his Red-Eyed Namekian Form and proceeds to counter all of Pinich's attack as Pinich transforms into Super Saiyan. EX Gotenks powers up to Super Saiyan 2 and immediately overpowers Papanta and easily knocks him to the ground. Papanta is surprised even with his Great Ape power he is still unable to match Super Saiyan 2 and is finally knocked to the ground before passing out, and reverting to his base form. Guitar and Pinich continues to clash, and begin to cause minute quakes in the Timespace Rift causing several cracks as Pinich knocks Guitar as his displacement wavers again as they prepare Galick Gun and Masenko respectively. Gorillin defeats Nox and Android 55 as the rest of Team Guitar watch the battle. However, Guitar awakes from his Neurotemporal Displacement and he is told by Android 16 that his mind was transported in time and the events that he was blacked out to - Guitar asks who won the fight with Team Pinich, but 16 and Piccolo don't know the answer. Appearance Characters *Guitar *Pinich *Paprika *Wanta *Nox *Android 33 *EX Gotenks *Gorillin *Pandel *Chamhit *Android 16 *Piccolo Locations *Timespace Rift Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 *Great Ape power *Red-Eyed Namekian Form Battles *Guitar (Base/Red-Eyed form), Gorillin, EX Gotenks, Pandel, & Chamhit vs. Pinich (Base/Super Saiyan), Paprika, Wanta, Nox, & Android 33 *Guitar (Red-Eyed form), Gorillin, EX Gotenks (Base/Super Saiyan 2), Pandel, & Chamhit vs. Pinich (Super Saiyan), Papanta (Base/Great Ape power), Nox & Android 33. Category:Fanga